


Carry On My Wayward Son

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: What Ben wanted wasn't what Ben got. For all his mom's humanitarian efforts and his absent father it meant that he was normally left alone. Sometimes with one of his mom’s junior associates as volunteer babysitter. Mostly on his own, left with his few toys and imagination. His mom, regardless for her once title of princess, refused to spoil her son. Imagination it was then.Where he was exploring the world and saving lives.If only in his dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. The title was a running title before completion and it just stuck. Now the song is in your head, isn't it?
> 
> Prompt from TFAKink: "Ever since he was young, Ben Solo dreamed of being a dashing prince, coming to his love's rescue, carrying her/him in his arms, just like grandpa (Padme: Wait what?). 3 times Kylo Ren dreamed of carrying the subject of his lust/affections/obsession in his wank fantasies. 3 time Kylo Ren got carried and got carried good. As inspired by that drawing of Kylo carrying Rey aboard the shuttle at Takodana, with extra drama and wind machine."

What Ben wanted wasn’t what Ben got. More often than not things never went his way. That was the way the world worked. 

At least the world according to Ben Organa-Solo. 

His father wasn’t around often, running his own shady businesses or doing business on the sly where it best suited his mom. His mom, regardless of her title or current workload, always worked with one-minded determination. For all her humanitarian efforts it was a positive thing. For an only child with an absent father and uncle it meant that he was left on his own. Sometimes with one of his mom’s junior associates as volunteer babysitter. Mostly on his own, left with his few toys and imagination. His mom, regardless for her once title of princess, refused to spoil her son.

Imagination it was then.

Flying off to new planets and galaxies, with his small but loyal crew.

Being taken in by his still-royal relatives who wanted to shower him with attention and love.

Fighting the Empire and winning.

Saving the lives of all races from countless danger.

Yet even his dreams fell short.

*

His first dream was the closest match to reality.

His mom had decided a visit to Endor was necessary. The battle had been successful, all of the note-worthy historians were in agreement on that. But recounting the glory days of military warfare was where they specialized. What happened on a move-forward, day to day basis, wasn’t their priority. Someone else was required to maintain the safety and security and livability codes. 

Ben had been instructed to stay in the village with their hosting party. His mom and a couple of officers were escorted to the sectors where their attention was needed the most. What remained of the power generators were to be dismantled and taken apart safely to ensure the protection of the environment and the workers. Water sanitization had to be reestablished. Horticulture and farming needed a review to ensure that everything was operating as planned.

Ben had waited with the others, playing with his cat, before a rowdy group of revelers startled his cat, darted out of their hut. Of course she was able to run down the nearest tree to the forest floor.

Once he had cleared the last of the rope bridges he was running in the direction she took off in.

_The young prince approached the wounded creature. No longer struggling to free itself from the iron claws that bit into the tender flesh of its leg, it had settled down into what might have been a comfortable position if it weren’t for the hunting trap that kept it prisoner. The beast didn’t move but bared its fangs upon hearing the less than gentle tread, fearing the hunter had returned._

_“I’m a friend,” Prince Ben murmured, holding up his empty hands for it to see. The creature couldn’t move away to avoid its death, wary as he advanced, but Ben kept talking. “I won’t hurt you.”_

_He reached out for the device but the creature snapped at him, a threat rather than actual injury. The Prince halted before offering his hand palm up. Eyes dark as his own regarded him before lowering its snout, nostrils flaring with a deep inhale. Flecks of saliva, wet and hot, dotted his arm but was otherwise left unharmed._

_Taking the gesture as encouragement Ben tried again, reaching for the trap. He recognized it from his hunting adventures with his father, could see the mechanism that would release the trap to open. His small fingers found the trigger hole which opened under the right amount of pressure._

_The creature stood slowly. Ben had known it wasn’t big upon approach but no longer lying down he realized it’s frame provided for a slight weight. Considering the blood that coated its leg it was injured and couldn’t hold itself up on its own._

_He didn’t have any bandages on its own but his father would know what to do for the animal._

_Picking up the animal, cradling it gently but securely in his arms, he started back towards the village…_.

A sharp mewl, several scratches into his arms as his cat struggled to break free, he didn’t know why she was panicking.

Until he fell backwards, over several furry heads, chattering loudly as they hoisted him high, almost tossing him into the air as they paraded off in the opposite direction.

Ben barely had time to find his voice. “Put me-!“

“Put him down this instant!”

Perhaps it was for the best that his mom and her party returned from their last destination when they did. 

Who knows what would’ve happened if the Ewoks had been successful.

*

One day he would be like his grandpa. 

Not rescuing his cat. Not that she wasn’t grateful when they arrived back home. She didn’t leave his side for several months after that embarrassing trip to Endor. 

He normally didn’t care for the politicians who came to visit his mom. Most of them came to her office. All of them wanted to talk business so it made sense to leave work at work. Social calls didn’t come often and those who his mom valued didn’t have children of their own. Ben was expected to be polite them, behave formally and answer when spoken to, but for the most part he was told to be quiet and remain unseen.

Then he met Kieran. 

His mom told him to show him around. Stay out of Trouble. Trouble was always emphasized with that distinct look. It didn’t mean staying away from the runways and hangars. Staying out of the training areas. It meant avoiding situations where his emotions could get carried away. And most definitely not showing off those little (big) things that no one else was to know about. 

“Showing him around” was extremely limiting. With such a narrow scope Ben had to ask what Kieran wanted to do. 

To his relief Kieran enjoyed model ships just as much as he did. Ben showed him to his room and collection where they talked about starships, every model with all possible weapon upgrades and engine upgrade. Ben was in awe when Kieran even talked about TIE fighters, reading off specs as if it was all common knowledge. 

_”Captain, I think we have the ship ready to fly.”_

_Captain Solo joined his pilot under the ship, watching him seal up the engine, securing all the modifications, legal and illegal. It was true that his father was a Legend but he had his own dreams to have the fastest ship in the universe._

_His pilot, Kieran, swept dark blond hair out of his face, tips soaked by oil and sweat._

_“We have our first shipment tomorrow. Anything you want to bring along will need to be on ship tonight because we pick up the load at six-hundred in the morning.”_

_Pulling off his glove Kieran grinned. “Should I bring the groceries along too?”_

_“You already bring along too much lip, I’ll take care of everything else,” Ben assured him, unable to keep from smirking back._

_“But you know you like it.”_

_Ben moved forward before Kieran could take off his other glove._

_Lips moved together, chapped with the right amount of soft give, pushing and pulling._

_Grease stains upon his cheek egged him to lift Kieran. Limber legs around his waist was all the encouragement he needed to push him against the smooth surface of the ship, kisses looser and tongues sliding together..._

That day had been the last day he had seen Kieran. 

He still thought about the time they spent in his room, thinking about their discussions on fighters, thinking about his fantasy, unfulfilled. 

This time it was forcefully knocked out of him, a quarterstaff slamming against his temple.

Not too far away he could hear his Uncle sighing. “Ben, you need to pay more attention.”

Pushing himself up from the dirt, brushing off his tunic, Ben was about to scowl back muttered words, but he swayed on his feet. 

He wished he could be back home. 

He wished he could be with Kieran, kissing him. It didn’t need to be against a ship. It didn’t need to be in a hangar. 

It could be anywhere.

Not with the other padawans and his Uncle training them in the ways of the Jedi.

“I think you gave him a concussion.”

Ben tried to look back to Erya, he recognized her voice, but everything was a blur. “I’m fine.”

“Tristen, take Ben to hut to patch him up.”

“Unc- Master Luke, I’m al-”

He was like a ragdoll, the older boy throwing him over his shoulder, torso hanging over his back.

He would’ve protested but his Uncle was already scolding Tristen.

He was already sighing as he watched the shapeless bum sway side to side with their movements.

*

Tristen was no more.

Erya forgotten.

_His hair fanned around his face, the wind beating sweat into temporary submission. Arms tensed, burning not from overuse but from the delight of victory. X-Wings fell from the sky, plumes of dark smoke marking their descent, or shrapnel leftover from the explosions that broke up the idyllic blue._

They were shooting down TIE-Fighters but he ignored that, favoring his own mission, making his way through the forest.

_Dark eyes blearily opened, consciousness returning with the sound of the battle around them. Recognition crossed her features followed by a tired smile. “You came…”_

_He would’ve spoken softly but to be heard he needed to be louder. He let his eyes and mouth express his affections instead. “I couldn’t leave you behind.”_

_“Kylo,” she breathed, sinking into his strong arms._

She in fact remained unconscious, her body unable to respond to his tightening hands.

_Her hand reached up, small in comparison to his broad chest, brushing against bare skin his torn shirt revealed._

His uniform was fully intact. 

_“Never leave me again.” Eyes bright, her fingers tightening, she met his gaze, locked onto it with determination and passion. “I need you.”_

_“Always.”_

_He would never let her go._

On the ship, once she was gently lowered onto the cot in the first-aid room, he yanked his gloves off. 

One hand reached out, caressing her cheek, eyebrow, lips, gentle in comparison to the hand he used to find all the openings into his clothing.

*

The planet crumbled underneath him, the panic that should’ve been coursing through him ebbing into exhaustion, pain turning his limbs to lead. If he had any hold of consciousness it was not a coherent one. 

Had he been conscious he certainly wouldn’t have allowed the failed models of discipline ‘troopers to carry him onto the shuttle.

Unconscious he was then, bodily slung one arm over each Stormtrooper, hanging useless between them.

Dropped into the snow in the haste to get back to the shuttle as fast as possible.

Dropping once more out of their hold after the ship shot up fast and rakishly to avoid damage in their ascent.

In the back of his mind he was groaning, pained and embarrassed.

Against his forehead a cloth wiped gingerly at snow and blood.

*

When he awoke he was damp but otherwise warm. Lips parting on a shaky breath pulled uselessly at the right side of his face. He didn’t move to touch his cheek, his brain was more than awake to answer why that was the case. 

“You’ve been given a sedative for pain but they used a topical ointment to keep it from drying out. It also causes temporary paralysis, until it’s guaranteed that it won’t re-split.”

He could only open his one eye a crack. Fortunately Hux sat to his left, letting him see him fully.

Rigid and formal as he always was, shoulders and neck straight, there was a wry twist to his lips. “And apparently under sedation you project your dreams.”

“Is that so?” The left side of his mouth still didn’t move, and his voice cracked more than spoke, but at least he could snark back to the General.

Hux offered him a paper cup. Whether it was straight water or nutritionally enhanced Kylo took it, thirst overtaking all his other needs, drinking it slowly in one go.

“If you want to carry me to throw me down onto a bed all you have to do is ask.”

He spat the water out.

On the inside he grinned.


End file.
